Space 1999 What Happened Between Seasons 1 and 2
by hendrick
Summary: Faithful watchers of Space 1999 know some characters from the first season were mysteriously omitted from the second season with no explanation. This story attempts to fill that void.


SPACE 1999: What Happened Between Seasons One and Two

The Moon carrying Moonbase Alpha was flying through space traveling at an incredible speed. It continuously visited planet after planet light years apart. What would take light to travel in thousands of years, it took the Moon days. However, when it reached a planet, it slowed down enough to spend enough time for some kind of adventure – and close enough that their Eagle spacecraft could fly over there in minutes. The people on Alpha figured some mysterious force was guiding them.

One day, the Moon paused over a mysterious planet. "Sandra, what can you tell me about that planet?" Commander John Koenig inquired.

"Readings show it has a breathable atmosphere and warm temperature but no sign of life," replied Sandra.

"Alan, prepare to pilot Eagle 1", ordered John.

"Yes, Commander," obeyed Alan.

John brought his trusty mates, Alan and Paul and one other man, Steve. Soon, they were aboard Eagle 1 with Alan piloting toward the new and unexplored planet. In a short while, they flew all the way there and landed. There was no sign of life, not even vegetation. There were not even any rocks, only a flat, hard surface. They stepped out of the Eagle except Paul who stayed behind. It was completely flat and desolate.

"This planet is really boring," said Steve. Suddenly, a creature appeared overhead. It was greenish blue, 100 meters long, with an arrow shaped tail. It had nine eyes and three long noses. It flew around the landing party who had their laser guns drawn.

"Holy shit!" shouted Steve.

"Don't shoot unless we have to," commanded John.

"Still think it's boring, Steve?" inquired Alan.

Suddenly, the creature sucked up Steve through one of its long noses. The other two began firing, but their weapons had no effect. Then, an object came out of the creature's underside and fell to the ground. The creature flew away and was gone. John and Alan ran over to the object. It was a perfect sphere about two feet in diameter. It had a green glow. "Let's bring this thing back to Alpha," said John.,

"Do you think that's a good idea?" said Alan.

"What can possibly go wrong?" replied John. Alan picked it up and brought it into the Eagle and carefully set it down. They explained to Paul what happened and the three of them returned to Alpha quickly. Once there, Paul carried the object into the lab. Victor, the kindly old scientist who was John Koenig's trusted confidant took a look at it. John explained to him what happened on the planet. Victor began studying it. He started by using instruments such as a Geiger counter, gaussmeter, x-ray, etc. to check for energy levels. He started to feel around it.

Suddenly, it opened up. They all stood back. A green beam spewed forth from object directly at Victor's head. Victor was immobilized. The three blasted it with their laser guns to no avail. Then, the beam ceased and the object closed while the glowing stopped. Victor still stood there immobilized.

"Victor," shouted John. "Are you all right?"

Paul called medical on the intercom. "Don't worry, John," said Victor. "I'm fine."

"Thank goodness," said John.

"There's only one problem," said Victor.

"What's that?" said Alan.

"I'm completely evil," said Victor.

"What do you mean you're completely evil?" asked Paul.

"I'll show you what I mean," said Victor. He grabbed Paul by the throat and lifted him up with one hand. Paul struggled to get off while he choked.

"Oh one more thing," continued Victor, "I have incredible strength."

"Victor, please stop," implored John.

"If you say so," replied Victor. He gave Paul one final squeeze on the throat and dropped him on the floor. Paul's mustache gave a final twitch before he went completely still.

At that moment, Dr. Helena Russel walked in. She checked Paul who she saw was unconscious on the floor. He's dead," she pronounced. She looked at John and said, "what happened to him?"

"I happened," said Victor. John and Alan pointed their guns at Victor.

"You must let Helena examine you and figure out how to get you back to normal," said the Commander.

"But I am normal, John," said Victor. "I'm more normal than I've ever been." He looked at Helena. "But don't worry. I'll let Dr. Russell examine me as much as she wants." He went up to her, put his arms around her with his hands tightly gripping her buttocks and planted his lips firmly on hers. She struggled to get back, but Victor was now too strong to resist. John shot him with his weapon to stun him, but it had no effect. Victor let Helena go. Now, he started smashing the equipment in the lab. John and Alan both started firing at Victor with no better results than before. Helena called security on the intercom. John decided to set his gun on kill. "Oh, that tickles," said Victor. In a moment, Tony Verdeschi, the head of security, and a contingent of security personnel burst into the lab. "Tony," John commanded, "shoot Victor on kill." Victor got tired of smashing equipment and grabbed John. All the other people in the room started firing.

"I'm going to rip your head off," screeched Victor. The sustained laser beams became too much for Victor even at his new level of strength. He let go of John and stormed out the room down the hallway. As he moved, he punched things and punched people as he went along.

John, Tony and Helena ran after Victor. "Victor, please stop," implored John when they caught up to him. "You don't want to do this."

Victor turned slowly. "You don't know what I want."

"Ok," said John. "What do you want?"

"I want to rule the Universe," proclaimed Victor. "Starting with the Moon."

"Helena," said John. "What can you do to stop him?"

"I have a mild sedative," said Helena lifting up a syringe needle from her medical kit. She walked up to Victor. "Hold still," she said.

"So you want me to take this?" said Victor.

"Yes," said Helena. "It will help you feel better."

"I've never felt better in my life." With that, Victor took the syringe and tossed it into his mouth, needle and all. John and Helena looked watched with disgust Victor chewed and swallowed it. Victor turned again and walked to the command post. "I have an announcement to make," said Victor as he entered the large room. "I am now in command here. You are all my slaves." He walked up to Sandra. He ran his fingers through her short, dark hair and continued, "and you will be my woman. Wait til you see what I have in store for you, baby." John and Tony came in and started firing their guns set to kill. Victor frowned and raised his hand. He caught a beam in his hand and reversed it the security guard firing. His gun exploded and the man fell dead.

"Do you want more?" said Victor.

"No," said Tony.

"Then, get out. Only essential personnel may stay in this room."

"We can't leave," said John. "I am in command."

"NO!" screamed Victor. "I am!" Suddenly, a powerful force blew John and the others out of the room. With no other apparent recourse, they all retreated to the lab to figure out what to do next. John picked up the orb which opened up and struck Victor. "I think if we can learn more about this object," he said, "we can find a way to fix Victor." John looked at it closely. He walked around it slowly. He leaned over to look at it closely. It was now just a plain metallic sphere showing no sign of activity. It was dead as a doornail. John did not dare touch considering what happened to Victor. Alan and Tony stood ready to take any action necessary in case of trouble.

"Can you hear me?" John said in a desperate attempt to determine if the object could communicate. Nothing. John reached up his finger and held it close to the object. "John," warned Tony. "What are you doing?" John ducked to avoid any beams that may come out of the object. With his out stretched arm, he gave the object a light touch and withdrew his finger quickly. Still, nothing happened.

"I have an idea," said Alan. "I think our only option is to go back to the planet and find out if there are any clues there."

"Let's go," said John.

Soon, after grabbing the Eagle, John, Alan and Tony found themselves on the planet. It was still as desolate and flat as the last time they visited. Suddenly, the creature appeared that they encountered on their last visit to the surface. It was the same one that sucked up Steve and emitted that orb.

"The answer has got to be inside that creature," exclaimed John. He moved toward it.

"John," called Tony, "what are you doing?"

"Don't go near it," said Alan, "it will eat you."

"I don't think so," answered John.

Sure enough, the creature sucked up John through one of its noses. Alan and Tony called after John, but it was no use. They immediately set their guns to kill and fired. It had no effect on the creature who flew swiftly.

John was inside the creature. He was alive. Not only did he survive but he found himself inside an amazing place. There were green trees and large spotted mushrooms all around. A brilliant sun shined in the sky. A brook babbled beside him. He walked along the path beside the brook to explore, his gun drawn in case of danger.

Then, he saw Steve who had been sucked into this place before. He was lying on a bed under the trees surrounded by three beautiful women wearing revealing outfits that exposed much of their skin. They were massaging him gently. Two stern looking men with beards came out. "Where is Lojar?" said one in a booming voice.

"Who is Lojar?"

"You are harboring an escaped criminal named Lojar. If you do not return him at once, we will torture this Earth human."

"Oh, please have mercy," said Steve. The women caressed his whole body and kissed him. Steve looked at Commander Koenig. "Commander, please save me from this terrible fate." Steve winked.

"Someone on my base has changed," said John. "We brought an object back which opened and made this man powerful and evil."

"He has become Lojar," said the alien. "If you do not turn him over to us, he will destroy you."

"How do I turn him over?" said John. "We have tried to stop him, but we can't."

Two more beautiful women came bounding out wearing skimpy clothes that exposed their legs and midriffs. They came up to John and starting caressing his face and shoulders gently. One of them ran her hand down to his butt and pinched it. "Oh, please," wailed Steve. "Do this to me but spare my commander!"

"Why can't you come to the Moon and take Lojar?" asked John. "And leave our man, Victor with us."

"That is out of the question," boomed one of the bearded men. "You must bring him here to us."

"If you do not turn over Lojar to our custody," boomed the other, "this will be your fate and the fate of all your people." The two women left John alone and ran away. "Now go!" the bearded man continued. Suddenly, John found himself down on the surface with Tony and Alan. "What happened?" they both asked.

"Quick!" commanded John. "Back to the Eagle. I'll explain. I have an idea."

Back at Alpha. Victor was having fun with the personnel in the control room. He forced them to crawl around on all fours. He was laughing hysterically at the sight. While they crawled, he had them recite nursery rhymes such as Hickory Dickory and Humpty Dumpty.

At that moment. Sondra and three other women in bikinis walked into the room. Commander Koenig was waiting by the door, hoping his idea would work. They girls slinked toward Victor. "What is this all about?" he asked. "I didn't command this display." The girls walked seductively up to him closer and closer. When they reached him, they gently but sensuously caressed his face, shoulders, back and chest.

"Get away from me!" he yelled. Victor then generated an energy force that sent the scantily clad crew members, flying across the room. "You shouldn't have done that!" he shouted. He started destroying the monitors and computer panel. One of the men's uniform caught fire. To save himself, he quickly took it off and stomped on it with his boot to put it out. Victor caught sight of the man in his underwear and froze. John noticed what was happening and told the man to go to Victor. First, the man started picking up his burnt clothes. He was embarrassed at standing there in his underwear. "No" said John. "don't touch your clothes. Just go to him and touch him."

"What?" he said. "I'm not doing that. That's crazy."

"It's not crazy. It's our only hope. Do as ordered."

The man reluctantly started toward Victor. "No," whimpered Victor, "stay back." Victor didn't sound angry anymore, now frightened. As the man drew closer, Victor backed up. He backed into the computer panel when the man caught up to him and placed his hand upon his shoulder. Victor let out a pained wail. Suddenly, John himself, shed his clothes and moved quickly over to Victor in his underwear. "Oh no," not you. John started rubbing Victor's chest. "Please, stop," cried Victor through his anguished face. John said, "more men join us." Soon about ten men were stripped down to their underwear all massaging and caressing Victor who was now screaming in agony. They all moved him over to an Eagle where they continued to feel him and rub him in all kinds of sensuous ways while they were flown back to the planet.

Once at the surface, the flying creature came back. It flew close enough to the ground and sucked Victor up while it placed Steve back on the ground. "No" wailed Steve raising his hands in the air. "Take me back. I want to stay with you." As the creature hovered overhead, three figures suddenly appeared on the ground. It was Victor in the middle flanked by the two beaded men on either side of him.

"You have done well," said one bearded man.

"John," said Victor. "I am sorry. Please help me."

"Can't you make Victor normal again?" pleaded John.

"Victor can never be normal again," said the other bearded man.

"Do not let this criminal fool you," said the first bearded man. "He is still Lojar. Victor is gone."

"Please let me see those girls again," pleaded Steve.

"We cannot in good conscience inflict such torment on a creature such as yourself without good cause," said a bearded man.

"You are free to go now and rejoin your people," said the other. Then, they all disappeared. John felt sorrow at the loss of his longtime companion. He realized that they must all get back to the Moon which would soon leave the vicinity of that planet. However, he did feel that someday, somehow he could get his Victor back. At least his body was alive. There was always hope.

Steve looked behind at Commander Koenig and the others still standing in their underwear. He wondered what kind of world he was being returned to now.


End file.
